realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Jarl Frostbone
Male Human Druid 1 Alignment: True Neutral Height: 5’11" Weight: 145 lbs Hair: Greying Eyes: 1 Blue, 1 Missing Age: 33 Deity: Old Gods (All Father) Str: 14 (+2) Dex: 10 (+0) Con: 14 (+2) Int: 8 (-1) Wis: 16 (+3) Cha: 12 (+1) Class and Racial Abilities: +4 skill points at first level, +1 skill point/level afterwards, 1 bonus feat at first level, Favored Class: Any, Animal Companion, Nature Sense, Wild Empathy, Spellcasting, Spontaneous Spellcasting (Summon Nature’s Ally) Hit Dice: 1d8+2+1 HP: 11 AC: 12 Init: +0 Speed: 30 ft Saves: Fortitude +4 Reflex +0 Will +5 BAB: +0 Melee Attack: +2 Ranged Attack: +0 Spells Prepared: 0th Level (3): Cure Minor Wounds (x2), Detect Magic 1st Level (1+1): Lesser Vigor, Shillelagh Skills: Concentration: +6 (4 ranks, +2 con) Heal: +7 (4 ranks, +3 wis) Knowledge (nature): +5 (4 ranks, -1 int, +2 nature sense) Survival: +9 (4 ranks, +3 wis, +2 nature sense) Feats: Endurance Improved Toughness (Complete Warrior feat, +1 hp/level, prerequisite: +2 base fortitude save which I get as a first level druid) Languages: Common, Druidic Equipment: Quarterstaff Sling 30 slingstones Healer’s Kit Leather Armor Animal Companion: Frostfang: Hit Dice: 2d8+4 (13 hp) Initiative: +2 Speed: 50 ft. (10 squares) Armor Class: 14 (+2 Dex, +2 natural), touch 12, flat-footed 12 Base Attack/Grapple: +1/+2 Attack: Bite +3 melee (1d6+1) Full Attack: Bite +3 melee (1d6+1) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Trip Special Qualities: Low-light vision, scent Saves: Fort +5, Ref +5, Will +1 Abilities: Str 13, Dex 15, Con 15, Int 2, Wis 12, Cha 6 Skills: Hide +2, Listen +3, Move Silently +3, Spot +3, Survival +1* Feats: Track, Weapon Focus (bite) Appearance: Jarl is a tall, fit man with an ageless quality about him. His hair is graying, but he still retains youthful vigour. Habitually he wears a heavy cloak of fur over his leather armor, and carries a thick staff by his side. Jarl's left eye is missing (story included). Why does he only have one eye: "They say that Odhinn, the All-Father, gave his eye for a drink from the fountain of wisdom, and learned the names of all things and the uses of all spells. In the arrogance of my youth, I plucked out my eye, crying for the gods to grant to me too the waters of that fountain. I learned that the gods are not easily bribed. Now, that is enough wisdom for me." Personality: Jarl rarely ever talks, except occasionally when he feels that hs advice is needed. When he does talk, he gives the impression of knowing slightly more than you want. Jarl is a calm man, and does not easily anger. History: After being left to die of exposure at birth by a family with too many children, Jarl was taken in and named, for reasons he still does not understand, by an old druid of the northlands. Jarl grew up learning the names of all the creatures and plants of the woods, and running errands and doing work for his master, whose strength was failing. From the old druid, Jarl learned the faith of the Old Gods, who were cast aside by the new panatheon, and Odhinn All-Father above all. Jarl grew in ignorance of the Magocracy, as his master was insular and did not care for power over men, and so Jarl grew up, learning druidic magic. When his master died, Jarl was 21, and he took over stewardship of the woods which his master had cared for. Little prone to talking even with his master, he now became completely silent, communing with the woods around him in peace. After 12 years of living in such a way, Jarl first encountered the Magocracy in the form of a minor official who had been sent to check into accounts of a magic-user in the woods. Disconcerted by the man, Jarl sent him on his way, where he filed a report that Jarl should look be looked into. By the time more arrived, however, Jarl was gone. He had decided that he would not be able to serve his woods with such problems, and so he went out into the world to find out more of the Magocracy. The last six months have been very information laden for Jarl. Category:Humans Category:Druids